ALIVIO
by catumy
Summary: Inuyasha es tan capaz de aliviar a Kagome igual o mejor que cualquiera y está dispuesto a demostrarlo
1. Chapter 1

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 1. **

Kagome estaba furiosa. Peligrosamente furiosa. Tan furiosa que se consideraba capaz de matar a alguien si se atrevía a pedirle la hora. Bueno, a cualquiera no. Mataría a Inuyasha, en breve. Después de todo, ese violento e insensible hanyou era el culpable de que hubiera tenido que caminar por las frías calles de Tokio cubierta con solamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo semi congelado.

Maldito estúpido. Se tenía merecido todos y cada uno de los osuwaris que le había dado. Y si continuaba atormentándola todavía se llevaría varias docenas más de regalo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de avergonzarla de esa forma? Podía entender hasta cierto punto que el hanyou no tenía por qué comprender sus explicaciones pero ¿Era necesario recurrir a la violencia? Pero claro, Inuyasha no entendía las cosas por más que se lo explicaran. Para él, el blanco era blanco y el negro, negro. Y, por supuesto, un hombre que la miraba más de dos segundos seguidos era un violador en potencia. Y punto.

- Kagome… ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar enfadada?

Ella lo ignoró, luchando con el impulso de volver a sentarlo en medio de la calle. Quedaba muy poco para llegar al templo y el límite de su paciencia estaba tan cerca que casi podía acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos. Más le valía a Inuyasha no obligarla a cruzarlo. Apretó la toalla contra su pecho cuando unos chicos la miraron de forma lasciva. A su espalda, oyó un gruñido amenazador por parte del hanyou, que llevaba un buen rato caminando detrás de ella. Lo ignoró de nuevo, aunque no pudo evitar el rechinar de sus dientes.

El último tramo hasta llegar a su casa lo realizó corriendo. Ansiaba llegar a la seguridad de su habitación, poder cubrirse con algo de ropa y, por supuesto, perder de vista al hanyou durante un tiempo. Un par de siglos bastarían para que se le pasara el enfado. Iba a pagar caro el haberla puesto en esa situación. Muy caro.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

De reojo, vio que Inuyasha se disponía a entrar detrás de ella, por lo que cerró la puerta con un violento golpe, justo en la cara del hanyou, quien solamente suspiró antes de volver a abrirla.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Inuyasha! – estalló al verlo entrar como si nada.

- ¿A que viene esto? – Preguntó él – ¿Intentas partir la puerta?

- ¡Lo que voy a partir es tu espalda si no te esfumas ahora mismo!

Las voces alertaron a la señora Higurashi, quien acudió al recibidor. Fue toda una sorpresa para ella el encontrar a su hija solamente cubierta por una toalla blanca, sin zapatos y con los brazos en jarras, mostrando un enfado más que evidente. A su lado, Inuyasha llevaba a parte superior de su haori rojo en una mano, en lugar de firmemente sujeto a la cintura, como acostumbraba a ser.

- Kagome… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – los miró a uno y otro, sin comprender - ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

- ¡Pregúntaselo a él!

Con ese grito, la muchacha subió las escaleras, marcando sus pasos con fuerza. Inuyasha retiró su mirada de la madre de la joven, quien lo contemplaba de forma interrogante, preguntándole sin decir nada.

Había metido la pata, de acuerdo, pero ¿era suficiente motivo para que Kagome se pusiera de esa forma? Tampoco había sido para tanto… Ella tan solo estaba exagerando. Lo más probable era que se le pasara el enfado en cuestión de minutos, como siempre.

Oyó otro portazo en el piso superior y sus orejas se movieron, incómodas por el fuerte ruido. Esa mujer sabía bien como montar un escándalo de la nada. ¡Keh! Ni que él hubiera pretendido verla desnuda… De todas formas ¿Quién le mandaba ir a un sitio tan peligroso? Ella misma se lo había buscado.

Después de colocar sus ropas adecuadamente, siguió a la señora Higurashi hasta la cocina, donde ella le ofreció té y pastas, que aceptó de buen grado. ¿Por qué no podía Kagome ser tan atenta y servicial como lo era su madre? Se metió tres galletas en la boca de golpe y las masticó ruidosamente.

- Inuyasha, cariño – sonrió la madre de Kagome - ¿No quieres decirme qué ha ocurrido?

Él la miró y miró las galletas. Definitivamente, las mujeres eran todas unas manipuladoras. La merienda solo era una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de ablandarle para que hablara. Se maldijo por tener un estómago tan débil.

-¡Keh! Está exagerando – informó – Yo solo la saqué de ahí.

- ¡Osuwari!

La voz de la muchacha le tomó desprevenido, casi tanto como el golpe contra el suelo que recibió instantes después. Esa maldita mujer seguía estando furiosa, al parecer. Desde el suelo, la vio caminar por toda la cocina para servirse ella misma una taza de té. Vio que se había vestido con un pantalón largo y un jersey de cuello alto. La muy idiota se había enfriado. Eso le pasaba por ser tan orgullosa como para no querer cubrirse con el haori que él le había ofrecido desinteresadamente.

- Kagome, hija… ¿No vas a decirme qué ha pasado?

- ¿Cómo? – La joven fingió sorpresa - ¿No te lo ha explicado ya Don Protector de las Mujeres Indefensas?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Gruñó el hanyou desde el suelo - ¡Estaba tocándote!

- ¡Y yo le pagué para que lo hiciera, pedazo de idiota!

Inuyasha se quedó helado ¿Ella había pagado a un hombre para que…? No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de este tipo de hombres, que se aprovechaban de la soledad femenina para sacar un beneficio pero… Nunca habría imaginado que Kagome iba a necesitar ese tipo de "servicios". Maldición, ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

- A ver si lo he entendido… - comentó la señora Higurashi - Inuyasha ha entrado en la cabina mientras te…

- ¡Exacto! – La interrumpió la joven, furiosa – Ha entrado pegando gritos y con la Tessaiga en alto. ¡Ha golpeado a Shinnosuke!

- ¡Te estaba tocando! – ya levantado, el hanyou imponía bastante más que desde el suelo. Claro que una Kagome enfadada podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

- ¡Es su trabajo!

- ¡Estabas desnuda! – la acusó como si resultara de lo más obvio que aquel era el principal problema.

- ¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera? – Gritó la muchacha, todavía más fuerte que el hanyou.

- ¡Pues que no lo hubiera hecho!

- ¡Osuwari! – Inmediatamente, el rostro del hanyou golpeó el suelo – No se puede hablar contigo Inuyasha.

La mujer adulta observaba a los dos jóvenes discutir y le dio la impresión de que no estaban hablando el mismo idioma. Los dos podían llegar a ser muy testarudos cuando se lo proponían. Quizás lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Y, cuando más pronto, mejor.

- Inuyasha ¿te quedarás a cenar?

- ¿Cómo que no se puede hablar conmigo? – Gruñó el hanyou cuando consiguió despegar la cara del suelo, ignorando la pregunta.

- La cena… - volvió a insistir la dueña de la cocina que amenazaba con quedar destruida si ese par continuaba discutiendo a todo volumen.

- Inuyasha no va a quedarse a cenar – la joven lo retó con la mirada a que la contradijera si se atrevía – Se marcha al Sengoku.

- No me pienso ir sin ti -amenazó el chico, poniendo la cara a la altura de la de la miko.

- Estoy convaleciente – una sonrisa triunfal adornó los labios de la muchacha.

- Yo no veo que hagas mucho por cuidarte – Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, creyéndose ganador de la discusión. Pero todavía no conocía a Kagome.

- ¡En eso estaba hasta que llegaste tú!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – volvió a levantar la voz.

La joven se inclinó hacia delante para que su respuesta resultara más amenazadora pero un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda la hizo incorporarse de golpe sin poder reprimir una mueca de dolor. Tanto su madre como el hanyou acudieron para ayudarla a que se sentara pero ella rechazó la ayuda masculina con un manotazo.

- Kagome, ¿Sigue doliéndote? - Preguntas Inuyasha, muy preocupado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Se frotó la zona lumbar, tratando de aliviar el dolor – No me ha ayudado que me cargaras como si fuera un saco de pienso para animales.

Inuyasha sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada por haberle rechazado con un golpe. Él pensó en lo que acababa de decirle. Era cierto que la había cargado de una forma poco "convencional" pero la situación lo requería. Era eso o matar al humano… No se había parado a pensar en la espalda de la miko, lesionada días atrás durante la batalla contra un youkai.

- Siento haberte hecho daño, Kagome - susurró él – No era mi intención.

- Ya lo sé… - la joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – Pero, si pensaras antes de actuar…

- No había qué pensar – interrumpió el hanyou – Ese bastardo no tenía por qué tocarte.

- ¡Eres imposible!

La muchacha salió de la habitación haciendo aspavientos y murmurando que no conocía a un ser más terco y con la cabeza más hueca que Inuyasha. El hanyou, por su parte, se sintió aliviado por haberse librado de un casi seguro viaje al suelo cortesía de una Kagome nuevamente furiosa.

A su lado, la madre de la sacerdotisa lo miraba con expresión divertida. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, seguro de que no había ocurrido nada gracioso en esa habitación. Pero la mujer lo miraba tan fijamente que no pudo reprimir la pregunta que salió de su boca.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

- Vosotros dos, discutiendo – la mujer se llevó una mano a los labios para evitar que escapara una carcajada – Parecéis una pareja de enamorados.

- ¡Nadie está enamorado! – violentado, salió de la cocina a toda velocidad, dejando a la mujer con sus extraños pensamientos.

Con paso decidido, subió las escaleras hasta situarse frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Kagome. Titubeó. Si entraba allí podían pasar dos cosas: o bien hacían las paces o bien continuaban discutiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Claro que ¿qué otras opciones tenía? Podía bajar a la cocina y dejar que la madre de Kagome siguiera riéndose a sus expensas. O podía volver al Sengoku a dejar que Shippo y Miroku le pusieran los nervios de punta acusándolo de haber dejado sola a Kagome cuando ésta estaba lesionada.

Maldiciendo para sí, entró en la habitación con un impulso, sin detenerse a llamar a la puerta. La muchacha hizo girar la silla del escritorio donde estaba sentada para mirarlo.

- ¿Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? – preguntó ella con frialdad.

- ¡Keh! No me interesa verte desnuda si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Olvídalo – murmuró ella, volviéndose despacio a los cuadernos que tenía sobre la mesa.

Él, muy serio, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en su rincón predilecto, pensando en las palabras de la joven. Un rato antes, un cretino desconocido la había visto desnuda. Y la había tocado de forma poco apropiada. Por suerte, él había llegado a tiempo. Después de noquear al tipo con un solo golpe, echó una toalla sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, que le gritaba improperios, y la sacó de allí en volandas. Un trabajo limpio.

Había actuando correctamente. Y ese tipo habría recibido su merecido si no hubiera sido tan blandengue como para caer ante el primer golpe. En cuanto a ella… Kagome había estado tumbada sobre esa extraña tarima, boca abajo, con una pequeña tela cubriéndole el trasero… ¡Y él la había escuchado gemir!

- ¿Por qué has ido a ver a ese bastardo? – preguntó a bocajarro. Ella no se volvió para contestarle.

- Shinnosuke – corrigió – Es un amigo de la familia. Siempre he acudido a él cuando he tenido este tipo de problemas.

- ¿Ya le habías visto antes? – se alarmó ¡Aquello no era algo puntual!

- Algunas veces, sí – escribió algunos números en su cuaderno, distraída. – He visitado a otros, pero Shinnosuke es el único que sabe como aliviarme.

El hanyou se levantó de golpe y, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, hizo girar la silla de la miko, obligándola a que lo mirara.

- ¿Aliviarte? – No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Otros?

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos – Tampoco es para tanto, hombre…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella - ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

- ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con todo esto?

- ¡Yo podría haberte aliviado! – contestó él, demasiado rápido. Inmediatamente se separó de la muchacha, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas? Ella solo lo miró.

- ¿Tú? No te ofendas Inuyasha pero no sería capaz de ponerme en tus manos. Probablemente me romperías en dos.

Él se sonrojó profundamente. ¿Romperla? De acuerdo que era grande y fuerte pero de ahí a que fuera a hacerle daño… Eso sí que era tenerlo en buen concepto.

- Hubiera tenido cuidado, Kagome. – susurró él sin atreverse a mirarla, con las mejillas ardientes.

- Aún así – ella volvió a colocar la silla de cara al escritorio, con cuidado de no volver a hacerse daño – Prefiero mi época para estas cosas ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

- ¡No, no lo entiendo! – Volvió a mirarla pero ella le daba la espalda, enfrascada de nuevo en sus libros – En el Sengoku podemos hacerlo igual o mejor que estos enclenques de tu tiempo.

- Lo que tú digas… - se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonriendo – Imagino tu cara si te hubiera pedido algo así… Te habrías muerto del susto Inuyasha, reconócelo.

Las mejillas del hanyou volvieron a enrojecerse ante el pensamiento. Si Kagome le hubiera pedido directamente algo así… No se hubiera asustado. Para nada. Aunque lo más probable era que hubiera quedado en shock durante horas, tal vez días.

- De eso nada – mintió él.

- Olvídalo Inuyasha, no voy a acudir a ti aunque lo necesite como el respirar. – Se puso de pie lentamente – No quiero formar parte de ningún experimento extraño.

- Habría tenido cuidado– repitió Inuyasha con un susurro, ofendido por el comentario de la muchacha.

Ella suspiró, cansada de esa absurda conversación acerca de lo que podría haber sido pero no fue. Se encogió de hombros. Inuyasha podía ponerse imposible si se lo proponía. Y, por lo visto, el hanyou tenía ganas de discutir hasta sacarla de sus casillas. Y ella estaba agotada después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. Optó por cambiar radicalmente de tema.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar?

El asintió, cabizbajo, incapaz de mirarla. No podía creer nada de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Todo era demasiado increíble, demasiado rebuscado… Solo le había quedado claro que, en caso de necesidad, Kagome no iba a acudir a él. Al parecer, tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimarla. O romperla, para más inri. Pero eso no tenía por qué ser así. Él podía ser cuidadoso si se lo proponía ¿O no? Después de todo, la había tratado con delicadeza innumerables veces, así que ella no tenía porqué desconfiar de su fuerza.

Quiso decirle algo, que se equivocaba, que lo probara antes de juzgarlo… pero la muchacha ya había salido de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina, desde donde salía un exquisito aroma a Ramen, probablemente preparado en su honor. La conversación tendría que esperar.

Después de todo, era mejor afrontar una buena pelea con el estómago lleno ¿verdad?

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 2.**

Kagome se movió bajo las mantas una vez más. Habían pasado horas desde que se había acostado, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La espalda la estaba matando, y estaba cada vez más segura de que estaba resfriada. Después de todo, el paseo en toalla por las calles de Tokyo en pleno mes de febrero no había sido precisamente corto.

Tosió y un dolor agudo recorrió su espalda, haciéndola gemir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a su compañero de habitación. Claro que no tuvo en cuenta el desarrollado sentido del oído del hanyou. Ni que éste llevaba un largo rato observando atentamente todos sus movimientos. En menos de los que dura un parpadeo, Inuyasha estuvo arrodillado a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – ella tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Tengo frío.

El hanyou posó la palma de la mano sobre la frente de la muchacha, advirtiendo que se encontraba sudorosa, a pesar del frío que decía sentir. Luego se percató de la elevada temperatura de su piel y lo dificultoso de su respiración.

- Tienes fiebre – le informó.

- Lo sé – un nuevo ataque de tos la obligó a callarse de golpe. Intentó no moverse pero los espasmos de la tos la obligaron a curvarse, con la consiguiente punzada en la espalda. Gimió de nuevo.

El hanyou se incorporó, sabiendo cual tenía que ser su siguiente paso. Iba a volver al Sengoku para prepararle a Kagome el efectivo remedio casero que había aprendido de su madre. Repasó la receta mentalmente, sopesando cual era la mejor ruta a seguir para conseguir todos los ingredientes en el menor lapso de tiempo.

- No lo hagas, Inuyasha. – susurró la joven desde debajo de las mantas, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

- ¿Qué no haga qué?

- En preparándome repugnante recurso que, por favor.

- ¡Te curará el resfriado!

- ¡Pero no quiero tomarlo!

Inuyasha empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo pero la muchacha lo ignoró. Todavía recordaba el repugnante sabor de ese brebaje y no pensaba volver a tomarlo, por más efectivo que fuera. No, no estaba dispuesta a volver a beberse esa mezcla de sangre, tripas y otra serie de ingredientes vomitivos que prefería no imaginar. Afortunadamente Souta le había confesado la composición del mejunje después de mucho insistir.

Volvió a toser con fuerza, y el dolor de su espalda provocado por los espasmos se acentuó. Se le escapó un quejido. El hanyou volvió a inclinase sobre ella, preocupado. Volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la frente. La fiebre era alta. Además, esa tos no sonaba nada bien. Quiso discutir con ella pero unos ligeros toques en la puerta le interrumpieron.

- Pasa… - gimió la joven, tratando de incorporarse a pesar del dolor.

La señora Higurashi se deslizó silenciosamente en la habitación, con el pijama y la bata firmemente anudada a su cintura, acercándose con pasos decididos a la cama de su hija. Hacía rato que la escuchaba toser y, cuando la escuchó hablar con Inuyasha se decidió a acercarse para comprobar si todo estaba en orden. Extendió la mano y encendió la lamparita. Lo que vio la preocupó.

Kagome descansaba sobre las blancas sábanas, que la hacían parecer aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente sudorosa y tosía de una forma preocupante. Acarició el rostro de la joven percatándose de la elevada temperatura de su piel. Apartó la mano y dirigió su atención al hanyou, que se había apartado discretamente al entrar ella en el dormitorio.

- Acompáñame Inuyasha ¿quieres? – susurró la mujer.

El hanyou obedeció, aunque sin ganas, y siguió a la mujer escaleras abajo. En pocos segundos, y sin malgastar ni un solo movimiento, la madre de Kagome había preparado un cuenco de agua con hielo y un par de paños. Luego se los tendió al hanyou.

- Tienes que bajarle la fiebre. Yo llamaré al doctor Kinomoto para que venga a examinar a Kagome.

Inuyasha quería preguntarle muchas cosas ¿Cómo iba a bajarle la fiebre? ¿Quién era el tal doctor Kinomoto y porque tenía que acercarse a Kagome? Pero comprendió que no era el momento de hablar. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, cuidando de que no se le derramara el agua por el camino. Entró en la habitación de Kagome y se arrodilló junto a ella. La respiración de la joven era algo trabajosa, pero a menos había dejado de toser. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, vidriosos a causa de la fiebre, y lo estudió. Parecía indeciso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? – señaló el cuenco de agua fría.

- Humedece uno de los paños.

Ella se incorporó en la cama, con cierto esfuerzo, mientras iba desabrochándose el pijama con la mano libre. Inuyasha apartó la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Acaso Kagome iba a desnudase delante de él? Para su alivio, no pasó de los primeros botones. Extendió su mano y tomó el paño, que ya había sido mojado por el hanyou. Luego, con suaves toques, se lo aplicó al cuello y la parte del pecho que estaba descubierto, para sonrojo de Inuyasha, que desvió la mirada.

Una vez que hubo refrescado su pecho, Kagome le pidió que volviera a humedecer el paño para ponérselo sobre la frente. Luego cerró los ojos y trató de respirar despacio, para no volver a toser. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Los botones del pijama continuaban desabrochados, por lo que la blusa estaba entreabierta, ofreciéndole al hanyou una visión privilegiada del escote de la sacerdotisa. Sus mejillas se colorearon prácticamente de inmediato.

Era raro que se percatara de las curvas de la mujer en un momento como ese. Aunque la verdad era que estaba especialmente inquieto por la conversación que había tenido esa misma tarde. A saber: Kagome tenía ciertas necesidades y pagaba a hombres de su época para satisfacerlas. Maldijo para sí mismo cuando ella volvió a toser. De acuerdo, puede que él tuviera parte de culpa de que ella se encontrara en ese estado pero, si desde el principio Kagome no hubiera ido a ver a ese perdedor para "aliviarse"… Una nueva crisis de tos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Kagome… Podrías estar mejor en un par de horas.

- No. – fue la tajante respuesta a la indirecta del hanyou.

Él se enfurruñó. La maldita Kagome era increíblemente terca. Aunque tampoco era nada que le viniera de nuevo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esos arranques de orgullo. Era tozuda, mandona y tenía mal carácter. Y, para más inri, necesitaba que otros la "aliviasen". Otros, no él. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras exactas? Ella había dicho que probablemente, la destrozaría. Apretó los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos los nudillos.

Se escucharon voces procedentes del piso de abajo. Inuyasha se tensó al reconocer la voz de un hombre desconocido ¿Sería ese tal Kinomoto? Miró a Kagome con una interrogación en la mirada.

- Deberías esconderte. – Él se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, pero antes de salir titubeó.

- ¿Estarás bien?

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza, medio dormida a causa de la fiebre. Inuyasha se deslizó fuera de la habitación, y cerró la ventana al salir. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse al pozo o al Goshimboku, permaneció agazapado en el tejado, desde podía controlar lo que ocurría a pesar de que las cortinas impedían que viera con claridad lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Un hombre entrado en años entró en la habitación y saludó a la muchacha. Hablaron durante unos minutos acerca de los síntomas que presentaba, y cuando habían comenzado. Luego, sacó un extraño aparato de su equipaje y ordenó a Kagome que se abriera la camisa del pijama.

Inuyasha luchó contra el impulso de entrar y matarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo así? Para su sorpresa, la joven le obedeció sin rechistar. El viejo se colocó un extremo del aparato en las orejas y el otro extremo lo aplicó sobre el pecho de Kagome, pidiéndole que respirara hondo una y otra vez. Luego la hizo girarse y empezó a palpar la espalda de la muchacha, quien dejó escapar algún que otro gemido de dolor. El hanyou esta a punto de estallar.

- No es más que un resfriado – anunció el hombre mientras guardaba sus enseres en el maletín. – Te dejaré unos antitérmicos, y procura tomar mucho líquido.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Kagome mientras volvía a abotonarse el pijama a toda prisa, sabiendo que Inuyasha podía malinterpretar la situación si aparecía de pronto en uno de sus arranques violentos.

- Y en cuanto a la contractura de la espalda, voy a administrarte un relajante muscular.

- ¿Una inyección? – la expresión de la joven cambió radicalmente al ver como el médico preparaba una jeringa con un líquido amarillo en su interior.

- Dolerá un poco cuando la introduzca – explicó el hombre, de forma profesional – Pero después te aliviará.

- ¿Está seguro de que no dolerá demasiado?

- Lo he hecho cientos de veces. Levántate y bájate el pantalón.

Kagome titubeó ¿el pantalón? Sabía que era algo de lo más inocente pero, al mismo tiempo, trató de imaginarse como iba a sonar eso en la sucia mente de Inuyasha. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que al hanyou le diera tiempo a irrumpir en la habitación para partirle la cara al médico. Escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Era ahora o nunca.

- Osuwari – murmuró. Escuchó un estruendo fuera, en el tejado, y deseó que no se enfadara mucho con ella.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

Kagome fingió un nuevo ataque de tos, lo que se tradujo en un fuerte pinchazo en la zona lumbar. Apretó los dientes sabiendo que era el castigo por lo que acababa de hacer. Maldito karma.

Deslizó su pantalón unos centímetros, rezando por que el doctor acabara antes de que se pasara el efecto del hechizo del collar. Estaba tan atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera proceder de la ventana que el pinchazo la pilló desprevenida.

- ¡Au! – siseó. El fármaco escocía una barbaridad pero sabía que a la mínima señal de peligro, Inuyasha entraría blandiendo la Tessaiga. Tenía que aguantar.

- Ya está – Anunció el doctor – No tardará en hacerte efecto, quédate tranquila.

El hombre recogió sus instrumentos de exploración mientras Kagome se recomponía la ropa y le daba las gracias. Unos segundos después estaba sola ya que su madre había dejado la habitación para acompañar al doctor hasta la salida. La ventana se abrió un instante después de que se cerrara la puerta del dormitorio. Inuyasha la taladró con la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico, con voz dura, inspeccionando a su alrededor. Ella suspiró, conociendo el carácter sobreprotector del hanyou.

- Ayúdame a sentarme – solicitó, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Inuyasha la agarró con cuidado del brazo, ayudándola sin entender muy bien por qué necesitaba un apoyo, si todo lo que tenía era un resfriado. Pero, al ver el gesto de dolor de la muchacha, entendió.

Las palabras de ese hombre habían sido "dolerá un poco cuando la introduzca"… y ahora Kagome no podía sentarse sin reprimir un gesto de dolor. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro?

- Lo siento – las palabras de Kagome le desarmaron, olvidándose de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar – Siento haberte sentado.

Él asintió suavemente con la cabeza al percatarse nuevamente del brillo febril en los ojos de la joven. No era momento para discutir. Mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama, volvió a humedecer un paño en el recipiente de agua. Se lo ofreció sin mirarla. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Después de todo, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 3.**

Habían pasado varios días. Afortunadamente, Kagome se había recuperado completamente del resfriado gracias a los medicamentos de la era moderna y sin tomar ni una sola gota del mejunje que preparaba Inuyasha para esos casos. El hanyou, aunque pareciera extraño, había permanecido con ella, sin mencionar ni una palabra acerca de volver al Sengoku. Ni siquiera había mencionado la perla. Eso sí, parecía estar de un humor de perros.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, continuaba con molestias en la zona lumbar, aunque guardaba reposo, tomaba medicamentos y se aplicaba parches térmicos en la espalda. El sentirse limitada la ponía nerviosa y el tener a un hanyou huraño a su alrededor era toda una prueba a su paciencia.

Aquella mañana, se encontraban solos. La señora Higurashi había salido a hacer unas compras, el abuelo realizaba tareas de mantenimiento en el templo y Souta estaba en la escuela. Kagome bebía su té en silencio y observaba de reojo al hanyou, quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – No pudo evitar preguntar, curiosa, al ver como Inuyasha se sonrojaba ligeramente - ¿En qué estás pensando?

- En nada – Contestó él de prisa. Demasiado de prisa.

- ¿Sigues enfadado por la visita de Houjo?

- No me importa – respondió, tajante.

Pero no era cierto. Le importaba, y mucho.

_El día anterior él había percibido el olor de ese chico entrometido que siempre pululaba alrededor de Kagome. Fue forzado a salir del dormitorio para que aquel cretino ocupara su lugar, a los pies de la cama de Kagome. Además, el muy idiota tuvo la osadía de hacerla reír a carcajadas, con el consecuente pinchazo de dolor para la joven. _

_- Debe de dolerte mucho – afirmó el estúpido, como si lo supiera en realidad. Ella asintió vagamente, era una chica fuerte. – Si me dejas, puedo intentar aliviarte._

_Las orejas de Inuyasha se pusieron en tensión ¿Aliviar? ¿Aquel medio hombre pretendía aliviar a Kagome? Ella parecía incómoda con la idea, o eso parecía por su tono de voz. Pero el tipo insistió. Pensaba hacer con ella algo llamado "reflexología podal", afirmando que tocando justo en el punto exacto, sentiría un alivio casi inmediato. Tanto insistió que al final, la muy idiota había acabado aceptando. _

- Inuyasha – lo llamó Kagome, sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Me lo pones?

La joven le ofrecía uno de sus parches calientes. Pretendía que se lo pusiera él ¿A qué venía eso? Al momento recordó que no había nadie más a quien pedírselo. Claro, él era la última opción. Por lo menos era mejor que "aunque lo necesitara como el respirar". Chasqueó la lengua y tomó el extraño objeto de las manos de la muchacha.

Ella se tumbó boca abajo con dificultad en el tatami del suelo, apretando los dientes. Le resultaba incómodo colocarse de esa forma, pero era lo más fácil para colocar el parche. Y, conociendo lo torpe que era Inuyasha con esas cosas, más le valía facilitarle la tarea. Lo miró de reojo, temiendo que el hanyou se estuviera peleando con el adhesivo o peor aún, que se lo hubiera pegado a sí mismo en la frente por accidente. Pero no, volvía a estar pensativo.

_Houjo había salido un momento de la habitación en dirección al baño, diciendo que traería una loción para facilitarle el trabajo. Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad y entró, hecho una furia._

_- ¿Qué haces? – Atacó Kagome, en voz baja – Houjo está a punto de volver._

_- Que vuelva, que ya le daré su merecido – hizo crujir sus nudillos, preparándose para la acción._

_Kagome se levantó de la cama como un resorte sin calcular bien las limitaciones que todavía sufría. Se escuchó un crack y, acto seguido, la chica cayó de rodillas, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando los dientes para no gritar de puro dolor. _

_El hanyou se arrodilló junto a ella, asustado por la actitud de la joven, aferrándola por los brazos para ayudarla a no caer. Kagome apoyó su frente contra el hombro masculino mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, sin demasiado éxito. _

_- Kagome… - empezó a decir._

_- Vete – lo interrumpió ella – Solo vete._

_Herido en su amor propio, Inuyasha la soltó suavemente para salir nuevamente a través de la ventana abierta. Segundos después, el amigo de Kagome la ayudaba a incorporarse, a meterse en la cama, y se permitía el lujo de tocarla. _

_Aunque Inuyasha no sabía exactamente donde estaban las manos del humano, con lo que oía le bastaba para imaginárselo. _

_- Relájate Kagome. Si estás tensa dolerá más._

_- Es que ya me duele…_

_- Vamos, será solo un momento… ¿Qué notas si pongo los dedos aquí?_

_- Me haces cosquillas._

_- ¿Y si aprieto un poco más?_

_- ¡Me duele!_

_- Aguanta… será un momento, ya verás que te acabará gustando._

_Inuyasha, furioso, dio un puñetazo al suelo donde reposaban sus pies, rompiendo varias tejas. Hizo el gento de levantarse para partirle las piernas al humano pero una palabra de la joven dicha entre dientes le obligó a golpearse contra el suelo del patio. _

_Ella no quería que entrara. No deseaba ser interrumpida. Malditos fueran, ella y el insignificante humano que se permitía la libertad de "aliviarla"._

- ¡Inuyasha!

La voz que lo llamaba con insistencia lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación. Kagome estaba allí, tumbada junto a él, mirándolo de reojo ya que su posición boca abajo le impedía verlo directamente. Tanto mejor, pensó él. Si ella lo miraba se percataría de la tensión en su mandíbula. Cuanto lamentaba no haberle partido las piernas a aquel niñato.

Fue a cruzarse de brazos cuando se percató que sostenía un extraño objeto entre las garras.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? – exclamó, como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno de esos parches.

- Olvídalo Inuyasha – suspiró ella, derrotada. Debió haberlo imaginado, al hanyou no se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas. Fue a incorporarse pero una garra se apoyó con firmeza sobre la parte alta de su espalda.

- Quédate quieta – había comprendido lo que se esperaba de él.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – la voz de la joven no parecía muy convencida.

- ¡Keh! Esto no es nada para mí.

Pero decirlo era una cosa, y hacerlo otra muy diferente. Observó aquel rectángulo extraño y trató de recordar como hacía la madre de Kagome para colocarlo en la espalda de su hija. No parecía tan difícil, solo había que separarlo en dos mitades y frotarlo contra la piel desnuda de Kagome.

Un momento.

Piel.

Desnuda.

Kagome.

Las mejillas del hanyou se colorearon casi instantáneamente.

_El humano se había marchado, prometiendo volver en pocos días para una nueva sesión. La ventana del dormitorio se abrió con suavidad y Kagome asomó la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada. Él estaba allí, sentado junto a las tejas rotas, pero no deseaba hablar con ella. Claro que tampoco deseaba marcharse. Estaba confundido por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. _

_- Inuyasha… - lo llamó ella suavemente - ¿No quieres pasar?_

_Él solo permaneció en su posición predilecta, en silencio. Aquel tipo había puesto sus sucias manos sobre Kagome, y él había sido "obligado" a escucharlo todo sin intervenir, cuando lo único que deseaba era reducir el cuerpo del humano a comida para youkais. _

_No, no quería pasar. Probablemente toda la habitación de Kagome iba a oler a humano excitado y a esa repugnante sustancia que el bastardo se había aplicado en las manos antes de tocar a la muchacha. Furioso, volteó a enfrentarla. _

_Cualquier insulto que tuviera en mente se perdió en medio de una oleada de pensamientos desorganizados. Kagome estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una expresión de dolor físico que le hizo sentir como si lo apuñalaran. Ella había vuelto a lastimarse por su culpa. Y ahora estaba allí de pie, esperándolo, apretando los dientes para no gritar, cuando lo que debería estar haciendo era estar en la cama._

_El hanyou se levantó con agilidad y entró al dormitorio, percatándose de que olía más o menos como siempre, aunque el aroma de aquel viscoso líquido flotaba en el ambiente. No había ni rastro de hormonas masculinas. Solo Kagome. Y si, quizás algo de su propio olor también. _

_- Siento haberte sentado – confesó ella al verlo husmear por la habitación._

_Él no contestó. Guardaría los reproches para otro momento_

Kagome escuchó una especie de gruñido a su espalda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha? Se incorporó sobre los codos, haciendo un esfuerzo, y lo miró. El hanyou tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y la mirada perdida. Sus garras habían despedazado el parche que supuestamente debía colocarle en la espalda.

La joven dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente. Debió haberlo supuesto, Inuyasha no destacaba por su habilidad para las tareas delicadas. Se levantó poco a poco, con cuidado de no lastimarse más. Inuyasha no se lo impidió, ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató los restos del parche de las garras, lo que le hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber el hanyou.

Ella salió de la estancia sin responder ¿Para qué? No tenía ganas de un nuevo enfrentamiento. Solo deseaba recuperarse pronto para que así Inuyasha volviera al Sengoku y matara unos cuantos miles de youkais para quemar toda esa energía acumulada. Estar en la época actual sin hacer nada más que pulular a su alrededor lo estaba convirtiendo en un ser huraño e irascible.

Caminó hasta la cocina, donde se deshizo del maltrecho parche. Se cruzó con el hanyou en el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Sintió los pasos de él a su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Cualquier comentario por su parte iba a dar pie a una nueva pelea y, sinceramente, estaba un poco cansada de esa rutina.

Entró a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta ¿Para qué iba a molestarse en cerrarla? Inuyasha iba a entrar igualmente. Miró el reloj, calculando cuantas horas quedaban para su próximo analgésico. La espalda la estaba torturando otra vez. Luego, buscó en el cajón del escritorio, sacando la caja de parches calientes. Perfecto, quedaban tres. Esperaría a su madre para que la ayudara a ponerse uno.

Inuyasha no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se aproximó cuando la joven fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, preocupado por el mohín en su rostro. Ella respiró fuerte una vez más. Estaba harta de estar tan dolorida y no poder ponerle remedio solo porque Inuyasha era un celoso rematado. Tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarlo.

- Inuyasha, no puedo más – él frunció las cejas, sin saber a qué se refería – Esto es una tortura, necesito ir a ver a Shinnosuke.

¿Tortura? El hanyou apretó las garras y clavó los ojos en la joven y se sorprendió al ver determinación en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesta a pelear. Bien, él también lo estaba.

- ¿Ese bastardo mal nacido? – Lanzó un bufido - ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- ¿Para qué? ¿No salta a la vista? Necesito que me alivie, aunque solo sea por un rato.

El hanyou se irguió de golpe. Así que era eso. Otra vez necesitaba ser "aliviada". Y tenía la desfachatez de decírselo así, como si nada. Dio un par de pasos por la habitación, nervioso, luchando contra sí mismo y sus ganas de asesinar al tipejo ese. ¿Por qué ese cretino? Si era tan enclenque como para caer al primer golpe… ¿Por qué no lo elegía a él? Se volvió hacia ella. La pelea iba a ser grande.

- No irás – anunció, sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

- ¡Pero estoy desesperada!

- ¡No irás! – no pudo evitar levantar la voz al percatarse de la ansiedad de la muchacha. Desesperada, eso había dicho. Y, nuevamente, no acudía a él. Estaba profundamente dolido. Necesitaba unos segundos para recapacitar.

- ¡OSUWARI!

Ahí tenía el tiempo que necesitaba.

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 4. **

El rostro del hanyou golpeó con fuerza la alfombra de la habitación. Kagome se cruzó de brazos, ofendida con la actitud de Inuyasha ¿A que venía esa furia? Debería ser capaz de notar que ella estaba pasándolo mal, ya eran varios días sin cambios en su estado, no creía poder aguantar mucho más en esas condiciones. Notó que el hechizo comenzaba a perder efecto y atacó.

- ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

- Maldita seas… - murmuró el hanyou mientras luchaba por despegar su mandíbula del suelo.

- Da igual cómo te pongas Inuyasha, iré igualmente. – anunció la joven, sin pestañear.

- Por encima de mi cadáver – casi parecía querer morder las palabras.

Ella frunció el ceño. Inuyasha siempre había sido protector hasta límites insospechados pero empezaba a pasarse de la raya. Ella no necesitaba el permiso de nadie, mucho menos de ese controlador empedernido. Se obligó a tomar aire para no volver a sentarlo de inmediato.

- Necesito verle. – Él consiguió levantarse y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa - ¡Lo necesito!

- Tendrás que aguantar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta verme así? – Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, para enfrentar la pelea a la misma altura que el hanyou - ¿Para eso te has quedado, para torturarme?

- Claro que no, maldita sea.

- Entonces ¿Qué problema tienes con que vaya?

- ¡No quiero que te toque! – rugió él.

Kagome guardó silencio. Por fin Inuyasha había estallado y conocía donde estaba el problema. Celos. Menuda novedad. Estudió las facciones masculinas durante unos segundos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era más que evidente, también el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Casi parecía que acababa de decir algo de lo que se arrepentía.

- Inuyasha… - Fue a explicarle pero él la interrumpió.

- Si te pone un solo dedo encima le arrancaré la cabeza.

Algo en el tono de su voz la hizo saber que no estaba bromeando. Era perfectamente capaz de seguirla y montar un espectáculo tal que probablemente saldrían en los informativos. No, tenía que encontrar otra solución.

- Supongamos que te hago caso – hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos dorados del hanyou - ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

- Esperar a que pase – cruzó los brazos, satisfecho con su respuesta. Esas "necesidades" no podían durar eternamente.

- Puedo tardar semanas o incluso meses en encontrarme bien ¿Lo sabes? – ahí estaba nuevamente el tic en la ceja de Inuyasha.

- ¿Meses? – pero, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Era una especie de obsesa o algo así?

- Meses – Asintió ella – Claro que, podría mejorar rápidamente si fuera a ver a…

- ¡Maldita sea! – No pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más, estaba recibiendo demasiada presión - ¡Yo lo haré!

Parpadearon.

Casi instantáneamente las mejillas del hanyou se pusieron como la grana. Acababa de ofrecerse para… para… Ni siquiera era capaz de hacerse a la idea. ¿Y si ella decía que no? O, peor aún ¿Y si decía que si? No estaba preparado para ninguna de las dos opciones y, sinceramente, no sabía cuál de las dos era menos mala.

Kagome no entendía la turbación de su compañero. Vale, podía aceptar que él era extremadamente celoso, eso iba con su carácter. Pero se acababa de ofrecer para hacerlo él. Un hanyou que mataba gigantescos youkais con sus propias manos quería… Sacudió la cabeza. Imposible.

- Inuyasha… - él la miró – Sé que tienes buena intención, y te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

- Tendré cuidado.

- De verdad, no hay por qué preocuparse. Shinnosuke es un profesional y tú… no sabes…

- ¡Aprenderé!

Maldita Kagome, ¿Por qué demonios insistía tanto en que el desgraciado ese era mejor que él? Si, de acuerdo, era un hanyou. Y si, probablemente podría romperla como si fuera un palillo pero, maldición, también sabía ser cuidadoso. Y eso ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

La joven volvió a sentarse en la cama, buscando la manera de rechazar la propuesta de Inuyasha sin herir sus sentimientos. No entendía aquel súbito interés en aprender. Buscó los ojos del hanyou cuando éste se acuclilló a su lado, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Tenía una mirada extraña. Es decir, más extraña de lo habitual.

- Inuyasha – titubeó un segundo – Estoy segura de que se te dan bien cientos de cosas, pero en este caso prefiero…

- ¡Aprenderé! – insistió él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo y clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Kagome empezaba a perder la paciencia con esa absurda discusión.

- Basta Inuyasha, ¡si ni siquiera has sido capaz de ponerme el maldito parche!

Él se quedó helado ¿Parche, qué parche? Miró a su alrededor y vio el paquete sobre el escritorio. ¿Quién decía que él no era capaz de ser delicado? Se levantó como una exhalación y sacó uno. Tenía forma rectangular y una extraña textura. Luego se volvió hacia Kagome, dispuesto a ponerle ese chisme en la espalda así fuera lo último que hiciera en vida.

- Siéntate – ordenó él, con tanta determinación en su voz que ella no pudo menos que obedecer.

Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra automáticamente, dándole la espalda y apoyando los brazos sobre la cama. Luego parpadeó ¿acababa de obedecer a un "siéntate" de Inuyasha? ¿Era una broma? Quiso girarse para increparle pero las garras del hanyou se colocaron sobre sus hombros, obligándola a mantener la posición con movimientos casi bruscos.

– Retírate el pelo – volvió a ordenar.

Sorprendida, Kagome se apartó el cabello a un lado, dejando su espalda libre. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando ¿Quién era ese hanyou y donde estaba su Inuyasha de siempre? Lo escuchó forcejear con el envoltorio y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que lo abra yo?

La batalla entre el hanyou y el envoltorio se detuvo. Malditos fueran los extraños inventos de la época moderna, pensó él. En ese momento tenía dos opciones, aceptar la ayuda de Kagome o seguir estirando del parche hasta perder la paciencia y rasgarlo en mil pedazos. Bueno, en realidad la elección estaba clara.

Kagome tomó el objeto de las garras de Inuyasha y lo frotó suavemente para calentarlo un poco. Se detuvo de pronto al sentir las manos de él en su cintura, estirando de su suéter para enrollarlo a media espalda. Se obligó a respirar. No creía recordar un contacto como aquel en todo el tiempo que hacía que se conocían. No era como si estuviera desvistiéndola pero se parecía.

- Kagome – la llamó, extendiendo su mano para que le devolviera el parche. Aquello ya era cuestión de orgullo.

La joven tragó saliva al retirar el papel protector al parche. Qué situación tan extraña. En pocas palabras, le indicó al hanyou como debía agarrar el parche adhesivo para evitar quedarse pegado él mismo, y en qué lugar exacto debía colocarlo. Un segundo después lo tenía sentado a su espalda. Cerca, peligrosamente cerca, tanto que podía notar la respiración masculina en su coronilla y las rodillas apretadas a ambos lados de su cadera.

Inuyasha siguió las indicaciones de la muchacha, colocando el parche sobre la espalda de ella. Pero quedaba otra cosa. Tenía que frotar para asegurarse de que estaba bien adherido. Frotar. Maldijo por lo bajo. Frotar la espalda de alguien, en su época, era algo privado. Muy muy privado. Tragó duro y posó las palmas sobre la zona lumbar de Kagome, a lo que ella respondió con un respingo casi imperceptible. Luego se relajó.

Las manos masculinas parecían dejar rastros de fuego sobre su piel. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero casi podía asegurar de que el tiempo se había detenido unos instantes, solo para ellos dos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la cálida sensación de esas manos en su espalda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un acto como ese, algo tan sencillo como, pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan… íntimo.

- Inuyasha ¿Vas a contarme por qué estás tan extraño estos días? – casi deseó morderse la lengua cuando él detuvo su masaje. Cambió de opinión cuando las manos del hanyou se posaron suavemente en sus caderas, con cierto deje de posesión. Lo escuchó tomar aire con fuerza.

- Todos te tocan. – confesó, manteniendo la mirada fija en la espalda de la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres con 'todos'?

- El bastardo de la otra tarde… el viejo verde… el niñato de tu escuela… - a duras penas logró evitar ponerse a rechinar los dientes.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con 'tocar'? – Insistió la joven. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder la calma, solo esperaba que Inuyasha no usara las palabras equivocadas.

Maldijo por lo bajo sin saber cómo explicarse. Lástima que no les atacara un youkai en ese mismo instante. Al fin y al cabo, él era infinitamente mejor con los actos que con las palabras. Sin darse cuenta, sus pulgares frotaron el hueco de la espalda de Kagome, enviándole una descarga eléctrica que terminó por erizarle el vello de la nuca.

- Quiero decir… tocar…

- En mi época es normal – aclaró, creyendo que solo se trataba de una cuestión de épocas. – Aquí nos tocamos continuamente.

Titubeó. Era cierto, Kagome siempre andaba abrazando a su madre, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano, ofreciéndole el brazo a su abuelo… incluso en el Sengoku, Kagome era, con diferencia, la persona que parecía necesitar más contacto físico del grupo. Bueno, Miroku también tenía esa especie de necesidad por tocar, pero el monje era un caso aparte.

- A mí no – susurró sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que escondía sus manos en el interior del haori. Ella se acomodó para verlo de frente, mientras sus manos recomponían su propia ropa.

- Creí que te incomodaba.

- Pues no.

La conversación había tomado una dirección peligrosa. Cuando lo tocaban se sentía extraño, odiaba que la gente invadiera su espacio personal. Pero con ella… con ella era diferente. Podría decirse que lo anhelaba. Pero ¿Era adecuado decírselo? Ahora que había descubierto las "necesidades" de Kagome y, para más inri, se había ofrecido a cubrirlas él mismo… En la planta de abajo se escuchó una voz femenina anunciando que acababa de llegar. Fue a decir algo, pero la sonrisa de la joven le hizo olvidar de que se trataba.

- Gracias por el parche. Me ha aliviado muchísimo.

Apoyándose suavemente en el hombro de Inuyasha se levantó y caminó escaleras abajo para recibir a su madre. Inuyasha se quedó allí sentado, no queriendo imaginar de qué otras formas le gustaría "aliviarla"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 5.**

- Vámonos de aquí, Kagome. – ordenó el hanyou por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana. Kagome suspiró.

- Por última vez, Inuyasha, no va a pasarme nada.

Pero de eso él no estaba tan seguro. Mirara donde mirara, todo parecía potencialmente peligroso en ese sitio. La gente era extraña y vestía ropas blancas estrafalarias, las sillas donde esperaban eran duras e incómodas y ese olor… llevaba rato tratando de respirar por la boca ya que aquella peste le mareaba. ¿Y Kagome decía que aquello era seguro? Sintió deseos de tomar a la mujer y sacarla de allí a rastras pero sabía que hacer eso equivaldría a firmar su sentencia de muerte. La otra opción, esperar fuera como había sugerido Kagome, estaba fuera de discusión.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi?

Un tipo, vestido de la misma forma que todas las personas que vivían en ese extraño lugar, llamó a la joven por su nombre, aparentemente lo llevaba apuntado en una especie de libro. Kagome se levantó con cuidado, la espalda seguía doliéndole. Al parecer, su intención era ir junto a aquel desconocido ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Se removió en su asiento, incómodo con la idea de separarse de ella.

- Kagome… - fue a decir él, pero la joven lo interrumpió.

- Espera aquí ¿quieres?

Kagome fingía amabilidad, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía lo que había detrás de esa tensa sonrisa. Si osaba desobedecerla iba a sufrir en sus carnes un intenso dolor físico. Optó por callar, al menos de momento.

La observó mientras ella se dirigía a ese hombre vestido completamente de blanco ¿A qué venía eso de vestir todos iguales? ¿Qué clase de sitio era ese? Estaba intranquilo, no podía evitarlo. Ese sitio olía fatal, había gente moviéndose por todo y, para empeorarlo todo, había sido obligado nuevamente a cubrir sus orejas con esa estúpida gorra. La Tessaiga estaba oculta entre sus ropas pero estaba convencido de que Kagome le partiría la espalda si se le ocurría empuñarla. Intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse pero ese penetrante olor le golpeó de lleno.

¿Dónde estaban, qué hacían allí? Y, lo más importante ¿A dónde iba Kagome?

- Una radiografía lumbar, ¿verdad? – interrogó el hombre a la joven cuando ésta se identificó con su nombre.

- Eso es.

- ¿Está embarazada? – ella negó tal posibilidad - ¿Completamente segura?

Kagome volvió a negar con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Inuyasha se tensó aún más ¿embarazada? No, claro que no. Como si él fuera a permitir que cualquiera la preñara. En cualquier caso ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ese tipo? ¿Acaso planeaba preñarla él? Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido. La joven le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer tras una puerta, fuera de su vista. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Al menos, y a pesar de llevar la estúpida gorra, aún podía contar con sus sensibles orejas. Se concentró un segundo y escuchó la voz del sospechoso desconocido tras la puerta.

- ¿Algún objeto metálico?

- No. – respondió Kagome. Los fragmentos estaban a salvo, en el templo.

- De acuerdo – escuchó una serie de ruidos desconocidos para él, consiguiendo preocuparle aún más – Puede retirarse la ropa y cubrirse con una bata del centro.

El tipo siguió hablando pero Inuyasha había dejado de escuchar desde que captó la palabra "ropa". ¿Retirarse la ropa? No podía creérselo, Kagome estaba ahí dentro ¿desnudándose para ese desgraciado? Un impulso asesino le empujó a levantarse y cruzar el pasillo en dos zancadas. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró como una tromba.

Kagome, al parecer, lo esperaba.

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó de forma casi mecánica. Luego suspiró – Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Afortunadamente el sanitario que la había hecho pasar a esa especie de vestuario ya había salido de la sala por la puerta que comunicaba con el gabinete de radiología. Hubiera sido difícil explicar de dónde salía ese energúmeno vestido con ropas de época y una gorra de béisbol y por qué dicho sujeto se lanzaba a besar el suelo como impulsado por una fuerza invisible. La joven se cruzó de brazos y esperó el contraataque del hanyou.

Inuyasha masculló algo ininteligible desde el suelo. Lo había intentado, de verdad, había intentado esperar pacientemente pero, demonios, ese sitio parecía realmente peligroso. Tenía que sacarla de allí como fuera.

- Sal de aquí ahora mismo Inuyasha – ordenó la muchacha, señalando la puerta. El hanyou consiguió incorporarse por fin y gruñó en respuesta.

- Nos vamos, Kagome – habló, pasando por alto el tono utilizado por ella.

- ¿Qué? – la joven dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos – De eso nada ¿Sabes lo que me costaría conseguir otra cita?

- Kagome… - gruñó entre dientes, empezando a impacientarse.

- Sal de aquí. Ahora.

Inuyasha estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. ¿A qué venía ese tono amenazador? Tomó aire para continuar discutiendo pero nuevamente ese olor pestilente le golpeó de lleno, llegando casi a marearle. Kagome lo aprovechó para empujarle suavemente hacia el pasillo.

- Solo serán unos minutos Inuyasha, ten un poco de paciencia.

- Pero Kagome – quiso protestar.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Inuyasha. Solo es una radiografía.

El hanyou se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo. Ella empezó a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Solo es una radiografía… ¿Y esperaba que se quedara tranquilo con eso? Para empezar ¿Qué demonios era una radiografía? ¿Por qué necesitaba quitarse la ropa? Y ¿qué importaba si estaba o no preñada? Demasiadas preguntas, no confiaba en absoluto. Rápido como el rayo, se aproximó a Kagome y la agarró por la muñeca, obligándola al mismo tiempo a mantener la puerta abierta.

- Si te tocan yo… - se interrumpió a sí mismo, dejando las palabras en el aire.

- No va a pasar nada – los dedos de la muchacha se posaron sobre los de él, casi en una caricia. Él seguía dudando – Si intentan algo raro, dejaré que les partas las piernas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – la expectativa pareció animarlo un poco.

- Te lo prometo.

Se separaron. Inuyasha consiguió quedarse quieto a pesar de que a sus oídos llegaba toda clase de información extraña, ruidos metálicos y voces atenuadas por las gruesas paredes. Cuando Kagome volvió a abrir la puerta y le sonrió, dejó escapar el aire que había retenido casi sin darse cuenta. Al volver a inspirar, el penetrante olor volvió a perturbar sus sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello tras un baño reparador mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido ese día. Tras realizarse la radiografía, un traumatólogo había revisado las imágenes y su espalda, para anunciar con solemnidad que no había ninguna fractura pero que los tendones parecían inflamados todavía. Luego le recomendó visitar a un buen fisioterapeuta. Kagome no supo si reír o llorar. Contuvo las ganas de enfrentarse a Inuyasha de camino al templo.

Al fin y al cabo, todo era culpa de él.

Si no hubiera interrumpido su sesión con Shinnosuke, probablemente su lesión estaría prácticamente resuelta. Después de todo, el hombre era el fisioterapeuta de la familia desde hacía varios años. Suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a hacer entender a Inuyasha que necesitaba volver a la consulta de Shinnosuke? Aunque, después de lo ocurrido con él, quizás lo mejor era buscarse otro especialista… una mujer, quizás.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía dejar que los enfermizos celos de Inuyasha controlaran su vida. Era una joven moderna e independiente y no necesitaba la aprobación de ningún hombre. Ni, para el caso, de ningún hanyou. Además, necesitaba acabar con ese dolor que limitaba sus días y atormentaba sus noches.

Bueno, la verdad era que últimamente había conseguido dormir mejor. Días atrás su madre había cosido un enorme cojín para ella, una especie de plátano gigante de color rojo chillón, que utilizaba para aliviar la tensión en su zona lumbar ¿Cómo? Solo tenía que colocarse de medio lado y abrazarlo con brazos y piernas para que su pelvis estuviera alineada y a dormir. Sonrió al recordar la mueca de Inuyasha cuando la vio meterse en la cama con ese armatoste que, además, era casi tan grande como el propio hanyou.

Recogió su neceser y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha muy seriamente. En cuanto lo tuviera delante le diría unas cuantas verdades, lo tenía decidido. Salió del baño con paso decidido e irrumpió en su habitación. Lo que encontró fue, como poco, extraño.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su rincón favorito junto a la cama, con el plátano gigante entre sus garras y aspirando con fuerza el olor que emanaba del enorme cojín. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la entrepierna de sus pantalones extrañamente a tensión. Al oírla, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se miraron unos segundos. Inuyasha soltó el cojín con disimulo, como si haciéndolo pudiera hacer desaparecer todos los interrogantes de la mirada de Kagome. Sus mejillas se volvieron casi fosforitas. ¿Por qué Kagome no lo sentaba de una buena vez y acababa con su sufrimiento? Su mente se pobló de maldiciones contra sí mismo.

La cabeza de la joven sacerdotisa estaba en blanco. Incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, optó por salir del dormitorio e irse a beber un vaso de agua. Aquello no acababa de pasar. Imposible. Todo era producto de su imaginación. O quizás un efecto secundario de las radiaciones recibidas. O puede que hubiera mezclado medicamentos por error. O era portadora de un defecto genético que la hacía tener visiones.

Era imposible. Inuyasha no podía estar… ¿O sí? Tuvo ganas de estirarse del cabello y chillar.

- Kagome ¿no puedes dormir? – escuchó la voz de su madre pero no fue capaz de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te duele la espalda? – preguntó la señora Higurashi, preocupada por la extraña expresión que adornaba el rostro de su hija.

- ¿La espalda?

La mujer fue a buscar el botiquín. Kagome estaba algo extraña, casi tanto como había estado Inuyasha días atrás ¿Qué les pasaría a esos dos? Sin duda eran una pareja de lo más peculiar… Sin hacer nada por esconder la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios, le ofreció a su hija una pequeña píldora de color blanco.

- Te ayudará a descansar – dijo como toda explicación.

Descansar. Si, se dijo Kagome, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Dormir. Ya pensaría por la mañana. Aceptó el fármaco y se lo tomó con un sorbo de agua. Minutos después se metió en la cama sin mirar a Inuyasha, que permanecía en su sitio habitual, con la mirada baja, sin duda profundamente avergonzado. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra. Ella cerró los ojos, abrazó a su plátano rojo con brazos y piernas y rezó por que la pastilla hiciera efecto con rapidez.

Al día siguiente se sentía de lo más aliviada. Apretó el agarre contra el enorme cojín, apretándolo contra cuerpo con ayuda de la pierna que tenía colocada sobre él, mientras iba estirando los músculos de su cuerpo, todavía medio dormida, no queriendo abrir los ojos todavía.

Un momento. Su plátano no debería estar tan calentito. Ni tan duro. Ni moverse acompasadamente, como si respirara. Abrió los ojos de golpe y llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de pánico.

¿Qué demonios hacía Inuyasha metido en su cama?

**CONTINUARÁ **


	6. Chapter 6

**ALIVIO**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 6.**

Inuyasha parecía dormir, o eso le indicaba su respiración suave y acompasada. Ella, por su parte, estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock. Muy suavemente retiró la pierna que rodeaba la cadera del hanyou, rezando por no despertarlo con el movimiento. Una vez conseguido eso, trató de girarse en la cama para poder salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo pero algo se lo impidió. Inuyasha la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Es más, al percibir movimientos por parte de la joven, el brazo que la rodeaba apretó el agarre, pegándola contra su costado. Con las mejillas a punto de entrar en ebullición, Kagome se aventuró a mirar el rostro de Inuyasha. Seguía durmiendo.

La joven apretó los labios, conteniendo el grito de 'osuwari' que luchaba por escapar de su garganta. Se había quedado embobada contemplando el rostro dormido de su compañero, la ligera curvatura de su labio inferior, el ceño relajado en lugar de fruncido, como era habitual. Tragó duro. Una parte de ella deseaba acurrucarse en ese abrazo pero otra, la parte racional de su cerebro, le decía que se parara a pensar un segundo ¿Qué demonios hacía Inuyasha metido en su cama?

Después de todo él nunca había dado señales de acercamiento hacia ella. O ninguna que se pudiera interpretar como tal. Inuyasha era tímido, esquivo, huraño incluso. No era dado al afecto físico, ni mucho menos. Por tanto, la hipótesis de que algo o alguien estaba poseyendo al hanyou y obligándolo a actuar en contra de su voluntad empezaba a tomar fuerza.

Kagome empezó a escuchar sonidos y voces en la planta de abajo. Seguro que su familia ya se había levantado y era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien, probablemente Souta, entrara en el dormitorio y los sorprendiera en una situación comprometida. Trató nuevamente de separarse con cuidado pero el abrazo de Inuyasha era férreo. No le quedaba otra opción. Debía despertarlo.

Realizó un movimiento brusco con el hombro para zarandearlo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos para parecer más enfadada. Necesitaba contar con cierta ventaja antes de afrontar la conversación que se le venía encima. Su lenguaje no verbal debía advertir al hanyou del peligro que corría.

Al abrir los ojos, sorprendido por la sacudida, Inuyasha reconoció el techo de la habitación de Kagome. Luego, captó el olor de la mujer. Lo siguiente, el calor del cuerpo femenino a su lado, en la cama.

¡Un momento!

Se las apañó para incorporarse, soltar a Kagome, lanzarse fuera de la cama y rodar a una distancia prudencial, todo a la vez. Desgraciadamente, al estar semi dormido no calculó sus movimientos de forma exacta y, al soltar a la joven de una forma tan brusca, ésta resbaló de la cama y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Kagome! – quiso acercarse pero ella era tan rápida con las palabras como él lo era con las acciones.

- ¡Osuwari!

Ella comenzó a incorporarse mientras el cuerpo masculino golpeaba pesadamente contra el suelo. Consiguió arrodillarse comprobando que su espalda no había sufrido un gran daño con la caída y se percató de algo que no había notado hasta entonces. Mirara donde mirara, todas las superficies del dormitorio estaban cubiertas de esos cuadraditos de espuma que sirven de relleno para cojines y almohadas. Sobre el escritorio había una especie de pellejo de color rojo chillón, exactamente igual a la tela de su cojín-plátano-gigante. Y a la estructura de madera a los pies de su cama le faltaba un trozo. Intentó encajar las piezas de ese enigma pero en su mente solo aparecía un inmenso interrogante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

La píldora para dormir debía de ser la más potente del mercado, porque no conseguía recordar nada desde el momento en que se fue a dormir. Absolutamente nada. ¿Había atacado un youkai? ¿O quizás un tornado había entrado por la ventana? ¿Los había sacudido un terremoto? Inuyasha empezaba a levantarse. Se fijó en que sus orejas estaban algo bajas, lo que le dio una pista de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Has sido tú? – Él solamente carraspeó, incapaz de mirarla - ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

El hanyou permaneció callado, con la cabeza gacha. Sí, él era el causante de semejante destrozo pero ¿cómo explicarlo? No podía decirle que había sentido celos, sí, celos, del maldito cojín que olía deliciosamente a ella. Ni que la había sentido frotarse ligeramente contra el objeto, profundamente dormida, mientras escapaba un suspiro de sus labios, provocándole un temblor casi incontrolable que le había hecho romper la madera de la cama a la que se había agarrado para intentar mantenerse sereno. Tampoco podía decirle que había aprovechado el momento en que ella se había levantado medio sonámbula para ir al baño y había desgarrado el cojín con sus garras, furioso porque ocupara un sitio y una función que le correspondía a él. Y por supuesto, no podía contarle que había sentido terror al escuchar que regresaba al dormitorio y que lo único que se le había ocurrido para camuflar sus actos era colocarse en la cama y cubrirse con la sábana, esperando que ella no se percatara del cambio.

Y así había sido. Kagome era, probablemente, la criatura que dormía más profundamente de todo el mundo, en las dos épocas. Claro que su plan de despertarse antes que ella y salir de la cama para disimular no había salido exactamente como pretendía. ¿Por qué demonios bajaba tanto la guardia cuando se encontraba en la época moderna?

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó la joven, cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba - ¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!

En esos momentos no hubiera podido decir si estaba más enfadada, decepcionada o avergonzada por el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha. Incapaz de decidirse, recogió la ropa que necesitaba con rapidez y pasó por encima del cuerpo de Inuyasha, adherido al suelo del dormitorio después de recibir ese combo demoledor. Se detuvo un segundo junto a la puerta.

- Recoge todo esto y lárgate al Sengoku – ordenó con voz de hielo. Luego, salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-

El día había transcurrido lento para Kagome. Había decidido ir al instituto, en un intento desesperado por escapar de Inuyasha. Sus mejillas enrojecían de forma llamativa cada vez que recordaba la forma en que lo estaba abrazando esa mañana. Se sentía una pervertida por haber rodeado las caderas del hanyou con su pierna, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza, como si… Sacudió la cabeza. Él se había metido en su cama, a traición. ¡Él era el pervertido! Debería haberle partido la espalda.

Hablando de espaldas, la suya estaba doliéndole especialmente ese día. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de haberse "caído" de la cama. Se frotó la zona lumbar mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, con pasos lentos, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Algo no cuadraba. En los días que llevaba en su época, convaleciente, el comportamiento de Inuyasha había ido cambiando, volviéndose más más extraño. Últimamente tan solo gruñía y buscaba pelea. Por no hablar del insoportable control que pretendía ejercer sobre ella. Ojalá hubiera obedecido y se hubiera marchado al Sengoku a quemar toda esa energía acumulada. Quizás así la dejaría en paz de una vez.

Detuvo su marcha de golpe. Acababa de tener una idea. Si Inuyasha estaba en el Sengoku… Sonrió, felicitándose por ser tan brillante. Empezó a caminar, todo lo rápido que pudo sin echar a correr. La consulta de Shinnosuke no estaba lejos. Cruzó los dedos deseando que tuviera algún hueco en su apretada agenda.

-.-.-.-.-

Anochecía y Kagome seguía sin dar señales de vida. Inuyasha había esperado pacientemente su regreso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había nada que temer. A esas alturas, ella probablemente le habría perdonado. O quizás no. En ese caso, lo más seguro era que Kagome le hiciera atravesar la tierra a base de furiosos 'osuwaris'.

Permaneció en el dormitorio de la joven hasta bien entrada la mañana, hasta que percatarse de que estaba solo en la casa. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Se maldijo internamente, había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se había enterado de que fuera, independientemente de sus cavilaciones, la vida seguía su curso. Apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo hecho un verdadero desastre. Pero no se arrepentía. Sabía que ese cojín le daría problemas en cuanto Kagome insistió en meterlo en su cama a pesar de las objeciones que 'amablemente' le había hecho saber.

Me ayudará a dormir, había dicho ella. Claro que, lo que la sacerdotisa no sabía era que a él le había robado el sueño por completo. El simple hecho de ver como se abrazaba al objeto inanimado, como lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acunaba entre sus piernas, como la parte más íntima de la joven rozaba con la fría tela… no había podido evitar acercarse a comprobar si el aroma de Kagome, único e inconfundible, se había impregnado en el odioso cojín.

Y ella lo había descubierto en el acto. Todavía se preguntaba por qué seguía vivo después de haber cometido una perversión como esa. Kagome le había visto. Y estaba seguro de que la estrechez de sus pantalones no había pasado desapercibida para la muchacha. Lo sabía, estaba en sus ojos. Ella lo había visto.

Se mesó los cabellos por enésima vez. ¡Kagome lo sabía! Aun así, no le partía la espalda, no le arrancaba la cabeza, no le metía agujas bajo las uñas. Tan solo se había dado la vuelta y había salido del dormitorio, silenciosa, guardándose sus pensamientos para ella. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Acaso… ¿Acaso estaría comparando el tamaño de su hombría con el de sus múltiples pretendientes? ¿Era eso?

Una vena característica empezó a palpitar en su sien. Probablemente estaba exagerando, debía calmarse. Había sangre youkai corriendo en sus venas. Por tanto, había heredado ciertas… características, que los humanos ni soñaban con tener. De modo que no podía ser eso, definitivamente ella no podía estar comparándolo. Entonces ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la maldita mujer?

En silencio, empezó a recoger los restos de tela y espuma que había escampado por doquier.

Durante la noche, había roto la estructura de la cama al escucharla gemir suavemente y tratar de contener sus instintos. Luego, ella se había levantado con los ojos casi cerrados, dirigiéndose a ciegas al servicio, completamente drogada por la medicación que había tomado. En cuanto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se puso en marcha como por inercia, sin malgastar un solo movimiento, y agarró entre sus garras al enemigo, ese cojín que aún conservaba la calidez del cuerpo de la joven. Inconscientemente, había clavado sus garras en la tela, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Al intentar soltarlo a la desesperada, había terminado de empeorar la situación. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de los restos del difunto cojín. Y Kagome estaba a punto de regresar.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que colocarse él mismo en la cama y rezar todo lo que sabía para que la joven no notara la diferencia.

Y así fue, ella entró arrastrando los pies, sin darse cuenta del desorden que reinaba en la habitación, y se había acostado como si nada, acurrucándose junto a él, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas y suspirando ruidosamente al encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Cómoda y completamente comprometedora. Todos los músculos del hanyou se habían puesto en tensión, casi esperando que ella abriera los ojos y lanzara sobre él todas las maldiciones del infierno, pero eso no había ocurrido. Lentamente, había ido relajándose sin darse cuenta de que los ojos le pesaban.

Y así, casi sin quererlo, había amanecido abrazándola como si fuera el fin del mundo.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte cuando sintió un aroma conocido. Kagome regresaba por fin. Satisfecho con el resultado de su limpieza, se sacudió las manos. Seguro que ella estaba orgullosa. Además, por sugerencia de Souta (que conocía perfectamente a su hermana), había preparado la bañera para que la joven se relajara y, al mismo tiempo, aliviara la musculatura de su espalda. Era más que obvio que, con ese detalle, pretendía calmar la ira de Kagome.

Nervioso por lo que estaba por suceder, le salió al encuentro en cuanto ella terminó de subir la escalinata de entrada al templo.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. Maldito fuera, no se había marchado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – interrogó él, cruzándose de brazos. Algo iba mal. No olía como siempre.

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente, pasando a su lado como si no existiera. Sabía que si abría la boca para dirigirse a él, lo haría comer tierra de nuevo. Todavía no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de haberse despertada abrazada a él, pero sospechaba que no obtendría ninguna explicación si intentaba preguntarle directamente al hanyou. Así que siguió caminando. Sintió como él la seguía.

- ¡Oye, Kagome! – El hanyou frunció el ceño al captar algunos matices no del todo desconocidos en el aroma de la joven - ¿Has vuelto a ver a ese bastardo?

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se quedó tensa. ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado?

- ¿Me estás olfateando? – acusó ella, sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¡Keh! No hace falta… apestas a él.

- Inuyasha… - empezó a decir, mientras las puntas de sus cabellos empezaban a erizarse por la furia. Seguro que su aura parecía arder en llamas. – OSUW…

Se interrumpió en su grito cuando se vio levantada en volandas por un impulsivo hanyou. Intentó zafarse de todas las formas posibles, gritando y pataleando, golpeándolo con los puños, pero él no se inmutaba. Con pasos decididos, se dirigió al interior de la casa, ignorando los rostros sorprendidos de la familia de Kagome así como los gritos e insultos de la sacerdotisa. Giró en el pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin decir una palabra.

- ¡Suéltame Inuyasha! – Continuaba rezongando Kagome - ¿No me oyes? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Dicho y hecho. El hanyou la soltó bruscamente, pero no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba. En un parpadeo se encontró metida dentro de la bañera, con el agua caliente cubriéndola hasta el pecho. Soltó una exclamación, sorprendida.

Inuyasha la miró de medio lado, estudiándola por un instante. Sin mediar palabra, y antes de que la miko recuperara la lucidez y lo sentara hasta el fin de los tiempos, tomó un pequeño cubo de plástico, lo llenó de agua de la propia bañera y lo vació sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

- ¡INUYASHA!

- Así está mejor – anunció él, solemne. – Ahora vuelves a oler bien.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
